1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, comprising a tape deck for playing a magnetic-tape cassette, which deck comprises a cassette-loading mechanism which by means of a lift lever enables a cassette holder containing a cassette to be moved between an eject position and a play position, a cassette driver being guided in guide means of the lift lever so as to be movable in the loading direction of the cassette holder between a take-over position and a loading position, and the cassette holder being in the lifted eject position when the cassette driver is in the take-over position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decks of magnetic-tape-cassette apparatuses comprise a cassette holder into which a cassette is inserted by hand. The cassette rests loosely in the cassette holder when it has not yet been engaged by the cassette-loading means or when it has been returned into the eject position by the cassette-loading means after playing.
The loading mechanism of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprises a lift mechanism by means of which the cassette holder in which a cassette has been inserted can be lowered from the eject position into the play position and from this position back into the eject position. Lowering and lifting of the cassette holder is effected with the aid of a lift lever, which is pivotable about the horizontal axis and whose front end is pivotally but loosely coupled to the cassette holder. The lift lever can be lowered or raised by means of a control rod and a cam surface which cooperates with an actuating element of the lift lever.
In its swung-down position the free end of the lift lever is pressed against the cassette holder. In the lifted position, when the cassette holder is in the eject position, the co-operating pivotal parts of the cassette holder and the lift lever extend substantially parallel to each other. A cassette driver is guided in the lift lever so as to be movable in the loading direction. This cassette driver comprises a projection which is engageable in a hub bore of a cassette. By moving the cassette driver forwards or backwards the cassette can be drawn into the cassette holder or pushed out of said holder. This longitudinal movement is obtained by means of actuating lever.
The cassette driver, which is generally an injection-moulded plastics part, must be guided in the lift lever with comparatively large tolerances. As a result of this, the cassette driver is fully clear of the lift lever in the eject position and may rattle against the cassette holder and the lift lever in the event shocks.